


Un endroit sal et sombre

by kmillel



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, HEMINGWAY Ernest - Works
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmillel/pseuds/kmillel
Summary: Une différente approche à la nouvelle "Un endroit propre et bien éclairé" d'Ernest Hemingway. Que se cache-t-il derrière ce jeune serveur qui a tout pour être heureux?





	Un endroit sal et sombre

**J’ai choisi de me baser sur la nouvelle d’Ernest Hemingway appellée “Un endroit propre et bien éclairé”, qui fut publiée en 1933. Son style d’écriture fut toujours fascinant à mes yeux; grand adepte de la théorie de l’iceberg, Hemingway priorise le minimalisme afin de communiquer ce qu’il considère être le véritable essentiel. Ainsi, en offrant une telle liberté à ses lecteurs, il nous amène à considérer les différentes interprétations qu’une même histoire pourrait soulever.** **Son oeuvre « Un endroit propre et bien éclairé », de l’anglais « A Clean, Well-Lighted Place », démontre avec brio cette atmosphère sombre et lugubre qui est commune à la majorité de ses nouvelles. L’histoire se déroule dans un café à une heure tardive, alors qu’un vieil homme alcoolique flâne sans se préoccuper des serveurs présents. Bien que le plus âgé des deux ne soit pas dérangé par la présence du client, le jeune employé devient énervé et pressé de rentrer chez lui. Le lecteur comprend plus tard que le serveur plus expérimenté s’associe au vieux client, à travers leur désespoir et nihilisme partagés, tandis que l’autre a vraisemblablement tout pour être heureux, et souhaite seulement rejoindre sa femme. Il est par contre intéressant de se questionner quant à la réelle cause derrière l’agitation du jeune serveur; et si cette façade cachait en fait une réalité bien plus alarmante?**

**\---**

            Depuis maintenant deux heures, le vieil alcoolique buvait. Brandy après brandy, sa soif ne semblait pouvoir être étanchée. Les yeux à peine entrouverts et le dos courbé vers l’avant, il sirotait son poison sans dire un mot. Les deux serveurs en charge de la fermeture de l’établissement étaient attablés à quelques mètres, gardant constamment un œil sur leur dernier client éméché. À cette petite heure du matin, le café était vacant puisque l’oppressante noirceur du monde extérieur avait poussé la majorité des gens à se réfugier au petit confort de leur maison. Tous, sauf quelques-uns bien sûr. Un seul son perturbait le calme plat de la scène, celui du tapotement des ongles du jeune serveur sur le recouvrement en marbre de la table.

 

            « Tu vas me rendre absolument fou avec ce bruit, si tu continues, » s’exclama le serveur plus âgé, en attrapant la main crispée de son collègue. Il remarqua la moiteur inhabituelle de celle-ci et le tremblement de ses membres, mais décida de ne poser aucune question. Peut-être avait-il simplement consommé trop de caféine en tentant tant bien que mal de se maintenir éveillé.

           

            « Et bien moi, c’est cette attente interminable qui me monte à la tête. Je veux aller me coucher auprès de ma femme, j’en ai assez de m’éterniser ici en ne faisait rien du tout, » lui répondit-il, en jetant des coups d’œil frénétiques autour de lui.

 

            Son visage était garni d’une drôle d’expression, singulière et énigmatique. Il gigotait sans cesse et paraissait réellement anxieux, tel un loup en cage, au grand malheur de son confrère qui s’efforçait d’apprécier l’atmosphère paisible. Soudainement, le jeune homme se leva, faisant basculer du même coup la chaise qui subissait jusque-là ses gesticulations continuelles, et se précipita vers l’alcoolique intoxiqué. Sans entendre, il s’exclama,

 

            « Pourquoi me gardez-vous emprisonné ici? N’avez-vous pas honte de garder les gens éveillés toute la nuit à ne rien faire sauf vous servir. Retournez chez vous, libérez-moi. » 

 

            Bien que le jeune serveur était manifestement frustré, c’est le ton désespéré sur lequel il s’exprima éperdument qui prit son collègue au dépourvu; jamais n’avait-il perçu une telle facette de sa personnalité. Pourtant connu pour son sang-froid, le novice semblait présentement ne détenir aucun contrôle sur ses contractions musculaires qui trahissaient son anxiété accablante. Le client, décidant qu’il était enfin temps de partir, se leva en déposant du même coup un monticule de sous sur la table. Il fixa son cadet pendant un long moment, puis plaça une main tremblotante sur son épaule.

 

            « J’aimerais bien pouvoir t’aider, mon ami, mais ce vide que tu cherches à échapper sera présent, que tu cherches à le fuir ou à l’accepter. Fais ton choix, comme tout le monde, » lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille, son souffle alcoolisé.

 

            Son visage devint d’un blanc accaparant, et il fit un pas en arrière pour s’accoter sur la chaise et ainsi éviter de tomber. De plus en plus perturbé par ce comportement alarmant mais n’aillant pas entendu les chuchotements du client ivre, l’homme plus âgé se dirigea vers son collègue.

 

            « Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air en forme, tu sais. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive aujourd’hui, pourquoi es-tu aussi agité? »

 

            Le jeune homme, ne sachant plus comment mettre un terme à ses tremblements, se recroquevilla au sol, en tenant ses jambes contre son torse.

 

            « Rien n’est rien, je n’ai rien, » marmonna-t-il.

 

            « Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, tu as une femme, une maison, une famille, un emploi. Que pourrais-tu possiblement demander de plus? »

 

            « Ce n’est rien, tout ça n’est rien, » répéta-t-il, tel un dément inconsolable.

 

            Stupéfait, son aîné se dirigea vers le comptoir pour lui apporter de l’eau. Que faire d’autre pour aider un collègue en pleine crise existentielle? Avant même qu’il puisse revenir, il entendit le claquement de la porte qui annonça le départ patent de l’homme perturbé. Devrait-il être poursuivi pour tenter de calmer cet épisode incompréhensible? Le plus vieux serveur conclut, après une minute de réflexion, qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait venir à bout de sa détresse.

 

            Ce n’est que le lendemain matin qu’il apprit l’ampleur de son erreur; corde au cou, le jeune homme avait mis fin à ses jours par strangulation au cours de la nuit. À ses pieds, sa femme retrouva un bout de papier chiffonné, sur lequel on pouvait lire quelques mots gribouillés, à peine lisibles.

 

            « Rien, nothing, nada, nihil. Il n’y a rien, et c’est beaucoup trop. »

 

            La nouvelle parut inconcevable au serveur d’expérience, lorsqu’on l’informa initialement des événements. Ce jeune avait tout pour être heureux, n’était jamais seul et travaillait sans relâche. Peut-être était-il là, le problème qui l’avait achevé; il était incapable de ne rien faire et d’ainsi accepter de réfléchir à ce vide qui domine le monde. Comme quoi personne n’est à l’épreuve de soi-même et de la froide réalisation que ce monde n’est fait d’un rien.   

           

 


End file.
